1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure refers to a detection device and a method of manufacturing the same; in particular, to a detection device for sensing proximity and ambient light, and the method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Proximity sensors and ambient light sensors have been widely used in devices such as mobile phones, TVs, and portable mobile devices to detect the presence of users or to automatically adjust screen brightness in accordance with the intensity of the ambient light.
For instance, a proximity sensor can be applied to a handheld communication device to measure the distance between a user's face and a display screen. With the distance measured between the user's face and the display screen, the display screen can automatically lock itself when the measured distance indicates that the user is not using the display screen, and the battery life can be extended. Another application of the measured distance is to enable a touch screen to automatically lock itself when it is detected that the face of a user is getting closer to the touch screen, so the user accidentally touching the touch screen with his/her face can be prevented.
In prior art detection devices, separation members used for packaging detection units and separating components are made by injection molding processes. However, due to the restrictive nature of injection molding method, the separation board of the separation member, which separates the signal emitting device from the signal detecting device in each detection region, has a large thickness which leads to an excessively large distance between the emission hole and the receiving hole.
In addition, in other embodiments, a metal frame with a screen structure that separates signals is used as a substitute for the separation member. However, the structure of the metal frame is complicated, which causes difficulty making the metal frames. Furthermore, the metal frames need to be secured to the package structure with glue; however, the amount of glue is not easy to control. Excess glue leads to the spilling of the glue, and insufficient glue leads to unstable adherence of the metal frame, causing the metal frame to shift or fall off causing poor signal separation. Moreover, due to the trend towards making components smaller, a metal frame and packaging structure of high accuracy is demanded in order to form a detection device with high separation effect. Thus, the manufacturing process of producing a small detection device with a metal frame serving as a signal separator is very difficult. It is hard to obtain a high yield of such a detection device.
Accordingly, it has become an important issue to provide a detection device and a method of manufacturing the same to overcome the problems of prior art detection devices described above.